


Growing a Soft Spot

by TilDawnTomorrow



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Guilt Trip, Mending Fences, Redemption, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDawnTomorrow/pseuds/TilDawnTomorrow
Summary: “It’s called guilt, Clarissa. And while it may seem completely new and alien to you, believe me it is a very normal thing to feel.”(Takes place after the season 1 finale.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Growing a Soft Spot

Two voices, familiar yet indistinguishable, ringing on each of her ears. She couldn’t make out their words at first, until louder and louder, her own name could be discerned.

“Yoohoo, Clarissa.” One of the two female dogs called her, snapping the corgi out of her stupor.

Clarissa shook her head, becoming aware of the here and now. The place, her own backyard. The time, the afternoon.

“Apologies, come again?” The corgi gave a nervous smile to her companions, Prunella and Arabella, who were vexed by her response.

“Darling, you’ve been awful quiet this whole talk. Did you not get enough sleep or something?” One of the two said. The pug, Prunella. At least so she thought.

Or was she Arabella? To be frank with herself, sometimes she could not differentiate them. They behaved, and even smelled, so alike she really couldn’t tell who was who at times. Breed aside, they were pretty much a carbon copy of the same dog.

“One, eh-” Clarissa cleared her throat as she attempted to regain composure. “Why yes, one did sleep well enough last night.” So she thought anyyway. “Nevermind one’s distraction. Please, do go on.” She said, dismissive of herself.

She took a few licks off the hardly touched water bowl in front of her, contrasting with the nearly empty ones of the other two, who had been rehydrating themselves constantly from all their chatter.

What were they even talking about to begin with?

“Anyhow, one believes that…” Areballa - or Prunella? - went on, and on an instant her words and those of the other ‘Ella’ began to blur homogeneously. A “scandalous” here, a “deplorable” there. “Rumor”, “hearsay” and “tattle” were some other words that stood out for her.

They were discussing yet another gossip, no doubt.

It wasn’t too long ago, Clarissa recalled, when she would thrillingly engage in the latest buzz straight from the canine high society of London. They’d criticize, scrutinize and chide anything and anyone that was the slightest out of class.

The corgi attempted to focus on the conversation, hoping to hear something, anything, that would draw her attention - something that would reawaken her desire to speak up and elevate herself through her contemptuous opinions.

Somehow, none of what she listened awoke said desire. It was the usual trite of every afternoon chit chat. Different names - or perhaps the same of always? - involved in the same old controversies. It was nothing new for her. Nothing of the likes Clarissa had never heard of before.

It was getting tiresome.

Perhaps she could suggest her friends a change of subject? The latest trends in canine fashion, perhaps?

Friends...somehow using that word to describe her companions felt unfitting.

She hung out with them as far as she could remember. Well, more like, they hung out with her most. In fact, followed her around seemed a more fitting description. Yes. Always doing what she was doing, saying what she was saying.

Companions for sure. But friends? Acquaintances, even?

Clarissa couldn’t recall how she first met them, hard as she tried. The pug and the lhasa apso just spontaneously appeared in her life at some point. Whatever the circumstances behind their first meeting were, it must not have made for a memorable occasion, she concluded.

It made her question what the basis of their relationship even was to begin with. How did they bond? What did they share in common?

Clarissa realized she had lost track of the conversation once more.

Before either of her…companions called her name again, she snapped herself out of her trance. The corgi’s awareness jumped from her nebulous inner consciousness back into her backyard. She felt the gentle breeze on her fur, her rear on the cushioned seat, smelled the scent of the flowers in the backyard. And of course, heard the chatter of the two other dogs, too lost in their exchange of verbose, reproaching judgments, to even notice her state.

Talking down on other dogs...is that all she had in common with them?

Is that all there was to them? To her?

Clarissa couldn’t even begin to understand where her concerns even came from. Her ears began to droop as she slowly slipped away back into her hazy inner thoughts. What was she doing that day at that place if she wasn’t enjoying what she was doing? Why was she talking with those two dogs if she wasn’t interested in their conversation at all? And why did she even spend so much time with them if she didn’t feel comfortable around them anymore?

They’re not even my friends, the thought crossed Clarissa’s mind. A thought that worried her. A thought that made her feel a little lonely.

Who did she have to confide her deepest thoughts? Who was there for her when she needed clarity when she dealt with confusion?

Hugo? That human couldn’t even understand a word she said. It almost surprised her how he even managed to know what she needed when she needed it every day. Humans were complicated beings and Clarissa gave up on trying to understand them long ago. As long as they kept doing their job, she couldn’t care less.

Or perhaps I’ve been taking them for granted, another thought came to her.

Since when did she start caring for others this much?

There was a time, not too long ago in fact, when she felt a similar concern for someone beside her.

Yes, she began to remember now…

Her ears raised and her tail grew stiff.

She remembered…’that’.

Oh dear. She grimaced. Why, why did she remember ‘that’? Why did she even do ‘that’? The things the other dogs would think of her if she knew about the thing she did. How did she wish she could erase all memories of ‘that’.

But now she couldn't. And it was eating her inside out. She had to let it out somehow. She had to tell somebody.

But who?

Certainly not her human, Hugo, who could not even make out a bark that escaped her mouth.

Her eyes darted between the two dogs sitting by her sides.

Them?

There’s no way she could ever tell them about ‘that’. Dog, she was lucky nobody seemed to know what she did to begin with, with how word spreads so rapidly in the World Wide Woof these days. She should be thankful her reputation in Camden had been left intact after ‘that’ happened.

Maybe it’s best if the whole thing goes unheard, less an unwelcome change happens in her life.

At least they didn’t seem to remember about it.

Clarissa took a look at the fence to her left, the one bordering her home and that of her neighbors’.

Her spotty neighbors. Her loud, rowdy neighbors.

The ruff raff. She reminded herself. The ruff raff.

As long as they didn’t remember, things would stay the same in Clarissa’s life. As tiresome as it was turning out to be, she figured it might be best to keep things that way.

“Clarissaaa!” The two dogs next to her chanted, pulling her out of her mental space yet again.

“What, what?” The corgi responded, uncomfortable at the way the two had drawn her attention.

“Ahem.” One of the two gestured towards the patio entrance, which led into the hallway straight to the front door.

The doorbell was ringing.

“Not to worry, ladies.” The Corgi huffed. “Hugo will…”

Wait a minute. Where was Hugo anyhow? No wonder he had not seen him around keeping things in check like he always did whenever she converged with her...whatever Arabella and Prunella were to her.

An errand. That’s right. She remembered now. She had sent Hugo out to get a new light bulb for the backyard lights - not seeing all of them lighten up together had been an eyesore for days now.

Point was, Hugo was not there to take care of the door. Which meant that, as host, it fell on her to answer.

Letting out a sigh, Clarissa left her seat and walked past the glass door, into the house.

Leaving the other two dogs behind, their ongoing chatter became nearly inaudible the further she went down the hallway. One less thing to worry about, she thought.

She almost dreaded the idea of going back to them after she taking care of this afternoon’s interruption.

One thing at the time, she thought to herself. Just answer the door. Whoever it was, it would not take too long for her to tell them to leave off.

Now standing in front of the entrance, Clarissa took a quick pick through the mail flap to see who-

...oh Dog.

Clarissa flinched, nearly bumping on to the furniture as she backed away from the door.

It was the mother of the Dalmatians. And one of her kids.

They knew. They knew about ‘that’, didn’t they? They found out! That’s what they were here for!

She slapped herself on the snout. Get ahold of yourself, Clarissa.

She had dealt with the Dalmatians in the past before. This was nothing she was new to.

But what if...they did know about ‘that’?

Maybe she should ignore them. Let them get tired of waiting and leave. Yes, that way she’d not have to deal with them. With that ruff raff. She had better things to do...well, kind of. But anything else she did would better than talking to them, she resolved.

“Clarissa!” She heard the voice of the mother Dalmatian - Delilah, she believed - calling her from the other side. “Clarissa, we know you’re there. We saw you”

Curses. What to do now? She really didn’t want to do this. But on the other hand, she was a dog with dignity. Dalmatians or not, it was not classy to leave the front door unattended.

Get them bothered so they make it quick. A good idea. It worked before, and it’d work again.

She jumped and reached the doorknob, turning it and letting the door open.

And there they were, Delilah Dalmatian, looking at her with an expression that...she could not quite figure out. Upset? Concerned? Indifferent? Nevermind that. Very close to her was one of her pups. One of the older ones - male, blue collar, black ears. The brainy one, Dawkins.

Hold on, since when did she even bothered to remember their names anyway?

Forget about that. They were staring at her. And they seemed in no plan to talk unless she addressed them first.

Clearing her throat, Clarissa stood tall and dignified.

But she let out at annoyed sighed first, lest they even start thinking she actually wanted to talk to them.

“What do you want?”

“Clarissa, you can drop the act now.” Delilah firmly remarked, unphased by the corgi’s demeanor. “We know it’s you who’s been doing it.”

“W-what?” Clarissa faltered for a second, quickly regaining composure. “I mean...and just what in the name of Dog is this you’re accusing one of doing?”

“The kibble. The one that’s been delivered to our home for the last two weeks.” Delilah stepped forward. “We know you’ve been sending it.”

Clarissa let out an audible gulp.

They did know…

Time to play dumb.

“Tah! Why my ignorant Dalmatian neighbor. Do tell, what on earth makes you think that I would even consider sending kibble to ruff raff”, she stressed as obnoxiously as she could, “such as you and your family?”.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Delilah remarked sarcastically. “It just so happens to be the same exact brand as the one that gets delivered to your home.”

Clarissa froze.

She had been careless…

...but wait, she could spin this around.

“What on earth? You have you been spying on one, Dalmatians! The outrage!” She exclaimed in indignity. “I should call the police on you this very-”

“Oh, cut your theatrics, Clarissa!” The Dalmatian mother grew exasperated. “No one else in Candem buys, let alone can afford, that sort of kibble. Organic, premium quality, serial number on each bag. You know which one I’m talking about.”

She had it right. Even down to the serial number thing.

“And it just so happens my family began receiving all this kibble a mere day after the incident with Cruella de Vil. Funny coincidence, now is it?”

“Er, uh…” There was no way Clarissa could manipulate things now. Delilah knew. Ergo, the entire Dalmatian family knew, no doubt.

And now there they were, ready to use it all against her. It was the perfect weapon.

“I knew it.” Clarissa desperately tried to fight back. “You’re trying to ruin one’s reputation, isn’t it? I knew it!”

“What?” Delilah asked, confused.

“I knew you and your family would resent me for what happened that day.”

“Clarissa, we’re not-”

“You don’t think I tried my very best?” Clarissa snarled, stepping forward. “Well excuuuse me for not being a breed born for feats of heroism!”

“Hold on, Clarissa-”

“I chased after that car as fast as I could, held on to the door of that trunk for dear life!”

“Clarissa, listen!”

“You have NO idea how hard I tried that night to save you and your family that night! How dare you come here and-”

“CLARISSA!” The Dalmatian barked, making even her son flinch behind her.

But not as much as it made Clarissa herself back off and lower herself, submissively.

“Clarissa.” The dalmatian mother took a deep breath, calming down. “We came here to thank you.”

“Th...th...?” The corgi stuttered, barely processing the words she heard. “...thank me?

Delilah smirked. She should have expected Clarissa not to understand. After all, with for how long she and her family had been at odds.

Luckily, she had brought someone to help her drive the point across.

“Dawkins.” Delilah called her son, calmly. “Would you be kind enough to tell Clarissa what you wanted to say?”

At ease from his previous startle, the pup came forward and walked up to the corgi, but not before grabbing something next to him with his mouth.

Once in front of her, the young dalmatian held the object in his paws and displayed it to her. A plush toy. A fuzzy, one-eyed creature.

“What is that thing?”

“I’m sure you already know that it is, Clarissa.” Dawkins spoke gently. “After all, you bought it for me.”

The corgi stiffened. “Why, little one-” She followed with an audible gulp. “A-anybody could have ordered that for you!”

“Not anybody.” The pup shook his head. “Certainly not my family.”

Her head tilted, vexed by the young dalmatian’s statement.

“Clarissa, Princess Positron is not some toy you can buy at stores these days.” He explained as he eyed the brand new plush toy. “The one I had before it was destroyed, I’ve had since I was born, and even then those were hard to find back then. Nowadays they are rare and very expensive. My family nor any of our friends could ever afford a single one of them.”

The corgi tugged on her collar nervously, incapable of arguing with the pup’s sound logic.

“I admit I was clueless at first, but then I remembered something. That day, there was nobody outside my family who knew that the original Princess Positron had been lost.” The dalmatian boy faced the corgi directly. “Nobody except you, Clarissa. You were there, after you tried to save me and my family.”

The stoop of her home went silent. Clarissa’s ears fell. She had ran out of excuses - not that she had many to begin with. No longer able to face the Dalmatians, her gaze fell on the floor in shame.

“Thank you, Clarissa.”

She raised her eyesight, which was met by a smile from the spotted pup.

“Thank you so much.” His tail wagged as he held the plush toy tight in his arms. “For this. For everything.”

Her snout opened instinctively, but found no words to say in reply. There was a time when dealing with these Dalmatian assertively was an easy task, yet she now found herself unable to take any action whatsoever. She retracted and looked away yet again. Dawkins smile fell and the wag of his tail slowed to a halt.

“Dawkins, dear, you can go back home now.” Delilah laid her paw on her son’s shoulder, drawing his attention. “Let me talk with Clarissa alone for a bit. I’ll see you home soon.”

Dawkins nodded in assertion. He took one last look at the silent Clarissa, unsure of what to make of her body language, before holding Princess Positron on his mouth and trotting back home.

Delilah kept her eyes on him until he saw him safely walk back into house, door closed behind him. Her attention went back to the corgi, who had yet to yap a single word since.

The Dalmatian sighed as she addressed her neighbor once more. “Look, I get it, Clarissa.”

The corgi barely seemed to react, but Delilah continued.

“You felt bad for not being of much help in me and my family’s rescue, so you were trying to make up for it. And chances are, you probably didn’t even know why you were doing it.” She let out a small chuckle. “It’s called guilt, Clarissa. And while it may seem completely new and alien to you, believe me it is a very normal thing to feel.”

The corgi’s face squirmed, her discomfort growing. A reaction that Delilah was sort of expecting, but not the one she was hoping for.

The Dalmatian groaned as her posture fell in frustration. This was not the outcome she was hoping for at all.

“Clarissa.” Delilah called again, determined not to let her message go unheard. “I want you to know that neither me nor my family hold anything against you for what happened that day. You did everything you could to help and that was more than enough.”

“Was it really, Delilah?” The corgi spoke up at last, to Delilah’s surprise. 

“Was my awful, pitiful excuse of a rescue attempt enough?” Clarissa got on fours, breaking out of her quiet posture and confronting the Dalmatian. “What if Pearl and your eldest kids hadn’t been there in time, huh? What good could have my help been then?! What if-”

A paw was shoved against her snout, silencing her. “But it didn’t happen, Clarissa.” Delilah raised her voice. “None of that happened. So you have nothing to feel sorry about. You hear? Absolutely nothing.”

“Clarissa! What is holding you up over there?” One of the voices from inside her home called. “What’s all that ruckus?”

Delilah took a step back, letting go off the corgi’s snout.

“Do excuse me, Delilah.” A tired Clarissa apologized, grown weary of her interaction with the Dalmatian mother. “I...I have visitors to attend.”

A weak excuse, but the last one she had. She no longer had the energies to continue this conversation further.

“I see.” Delilah hunched over, relenting.

Perhaps another time, the Dalmatian thought to herself. She could try again later on. But for now, it might be best to allow her neighbor some time to think through things on her own.

“Well, uh...thanks again for everything, Clarissa.” Delilah got on fours and began to head back to the 101. “See you around.”

Clarissa remained at the doorstep, watching the Dalmatian mother walk into her home, where her large family awaited her. Once the door closed behind her, the corgi turned away and closed the door to her own home, her view glued to the floor as she sluggishly headed back to the patio.

Where her guests no doubt impatiently awaited her with yet another tiresome conversation.

“Goodness, Clarissa, who was keeping you at the door?” One of them questioned. Clarissa was unsure of which of the two - her sight never went away from the ground, not even as she climbed back into her cushy spot in the table. “It was one of those Dalmatians again, wasn’t it?”

“Hmph, that spotted ruff raff! They just can’t be one minute without pestering other dogs, can they?” The other huffed.

Clarissa felt too tired to rejoin the talk, so she let her companions carry on. Not like they seemed to notice, let alone care, that she wasn’t feeling in the mood for verbal exchange of any sort.

The corgi sat miserably on her cushion, staring at her reflection in the half-empty water bowl in front of her. The yapping noises of the other two dogs drowned out once again by the blur in her mind.

She should have felt glad not having to deal with the Dalmatians anymore. The less she had to interact with the spotted family the merrier it had been for her. And when forced to, it always brought her a sense of peace, and victory of course, whenever she had the last word on them, and not having to waste any more on them afterward.

But there was this strange, troubling feeling again in her gut - and it couldn’t be hunger, for her strictly scheduled supper was hours away. It had to be something else. She struggled to put in words she could understand, but it was as if there was something stuck in her that still needed to be let out.

Perhaps this was part of the so called guilt that the Dalmatian mother had just told her about. That guilt. It was such a strange concept to visualize. After spending a life blaming her problems on external, tangible things and beings she could see with her own eyes - humans, other animals, her neighbors - it was strange to think something within her, something with no shape or form, could be the cause of turmoil unlike any she had ever dealt with, driving her to spend time and money in things for other dogs besides herself.

Kindness, she believe they called it...yet another strange concept to her.

Whatever it was what made her get all that expensive kibble for the Dalmatians and that rare plush toy for one of their kids, she couldn’t deny herself that it felt right doing it. At the moment anyhow.

Guilt and kindness...she was doing an awful lot more thinking than she ever had before. But she felt that was getting somewhere trying to tie these weird concepts together. Close, but not quite there yet. She definitely had to learn more about this whole matter if she was to find a solution to her qualms.

Perhaps she should have asked Delilah about what guilt was while she still could, but alas, it was a little too late for that now.

Then again, she does just live next door…

Thinking of that sent a shiver down her spine.

Her? Going to THEIR house?

No. No need to resort to such a thing just yet. She had to deal with this by herself. There had to be a different way to resolve this guilt situation of hers somehow!

Which would be easier if she didn’t have two annoying voices ringing on her ears at this very moment.

“-being a nuisance to everyone in town yet expecting us to sympathize with them because of all their little ones.” She caught on to the conversation.

“Little vermin, that’s what they are.” The two continued. “Little, bothersome, black and white vermin!”

They were talking about them now, weren’t they?

“Let me tell you.” She listened to them ramble. “I did not shred a single tear when I heard they were all kidnapped.””

Ok, this was one conversation Clarissa did not want to hear at this moment.

“Um, ladies.” She interrupted the conversation, drawing their attention. “Could we, um...change the subject?”

The other two tilted their heads at the unusual request.

“Please.” She asked again with a nervous grin. “Let’s, uh, talk about something else for now. If you don’t mind.”

“Hm, understandable.” The lhasa apso took a few delicate sips of her water. “I wouldn’t want to waste my breath talking about ruff raff anyway.”

“Yes, there being far more important dogs to talk about. Why bother?” The other one agreed, also drinking off her bowl afterward.

Clarissa did not take too kindly of their statements, but at the very least they were willing to comply. Anything to take her mind off the Dalmatians.

“But seriously.” She heard one of them continue. “All of Camdem - no, all of London would be much better off without them.”

“Oh yes.” The other one agreed arrogantly. “A shame that devil woman didn’t finish them off that night.”

The two of them yelped as the whole table shook from two corgi paws slamming against it.

“Beg you pardon?” Clarissa dully interrupted.

“Huh?” The lhasa apso inquired, seemingly the one who had made that troubling statement just now.

“What was that you just said?” Clarissa interrogated yet again.

“Are you paying attention, Clarissa?” The dog with the long coat repeated herself, irritated. “One said, a shame that devil woman didn’t finish off the Dalmatians that night.”

The two cringed at the sound of claws scraping on the pristine table, leaving two deep scratch marks on it.

The panicked dogs turned at Clarissa, whose frowning and scowling face had never looked so grim and terrifying.

“Ladies.” The corgi groaned. “I must ask you to leave my house.”

“E-excuse us?!” The pug protested.

“I said.” With a deep snarl, Clarissa demanded. “Leave. My. House.”

The two other dogs, confounded by the rude expulsion, went from aghast to scornful.

“Wha- why- the INDIGNITY!” The pug stepped down from her seat.

“Kicking us out like some mongrels. Preposterous!” The lhasa apso followed as their former host trailed right behind them, distantly ushering them to their way out. 

Clarissa opened the door, addressing not a single word to them as they walked themselves to the porch.

“What is wrong with you, Clarissa?” The pug miffed in ire. “Just because what we said about those blasted Dalmatians?”

The door slammed shut in front of them. No goodbyes.

“Ugh! The NERVE on that corgi!”

Behind the door, Clarissa heard the two continue snivel about her, indifferent to being the new subject of those two’s insults.

She was relieved when she heard their voices fade away. Hopefully she’d not have to listen to them again anytime soon.

Maybe never, perhaps.

Once on her own, Clarissa found herself taking deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out, bits of her rage leaving her with each exhalation.

With no chatter making noise no more, her home turned quiet. Not a single sound. Just the one of her breathing. She now had all the space she needed to be alone with her own thoughts.

...oh Dog, what did she do just now?

Kicked out of her home the only two dogs in London that ever spent time with her, that’s what. And by the sound of their indignation, there was a strong chance they would not come back again.

Perhaps there was time to catch up to them and try to talk things-

...no. Just let them go.

No reason to bother. Why keep them around? So she could continue listening to their same old snobbish rambling at every minute? No, let them go.

The things they said were not right. Kicking them out of your home - and your entire life even - was the correct thing to do. Do not let those presumptuous dogs annoy you ever again. Better alone than in a bad company.

Alone...she was alone now. Was she not?

Walking down the quiet hallway, Clarissa made her way back to the patio. There were three water bowls that needed to be put away...not to mention, two ugly scratches on the table she had to somehow get rid of before Hugo came back.

And it was all thanks to that accursed guilt of hers. The guilt that made her feel sympathy for those Dalmatians next door and that ultimately drove away the closest thing she ever had to any friends in her life.

The Dalmatians…

Creeping from the patio gate, the muffled sound of young and lively barking made their way into their ears.

Once she stepped outside, her suspicions about the sounds were confirmed. It was, indeed, the same young and lively barking from the house next door.

What a drastic contrast the two households were. Theirs noisy, hers quiet. Theirs a mess, hers clean and tidy.

Theirs filled with a large and loving family, and hers, well…

Better not board that train of thought.

In the past, she had never felt any interest in spying on her neighbors affairs unless they interfered with hers. Yet at this moment, something compelled her to find out just what those spotted dogs were up to.

The fence that split their homes had ample gaps to make that possible.

Clarissa sat next to a discrete gap between the planks, giving her a clear enough view of their backyard.

And there they were, same as always - a wild, chaotic flurry of black spots, causing mayhem everywhere. Pups playing on the dirt here, pups fetching tennis balls that bounced on every wall there. Pups having their own brand of chaotic fun everywhere.

It was strange, but witnessing their furry havoc was giving her a peculiar sense of relief. Sure they were loud, unruly and threatened to break a window - their own or otherwise - at any given second.

But at the very least, they were fine. Alive - very alive and kicking, without a worry in their young minds. Safe and sound. Enjoying themselves. 

Just the way every puppy should, she thought.

There was laughter coming from a oddly close distance. Its source did not waste seconds to make herself visible to Clarissa.

Chasing a stray ball was a very young Dalmatian puppy. So young she sported a completely spotless coat. If memory was serving her well, and it must have been if she could remember a few the Dalmatian names, that must be the youngest one in the family.

She paid special attention to the lively little one as she caught that ball and chewed it with no mercy. A sign that she was just starting to grow teeth, she realized. Clarissa let out a giggle as she remembered a time in her life when she was no different - a small pup with no worries in her life, other than needing something for her newly formed fangs to gnaw on all day long.

The sound of her laugh did not go unnoticed, for the little one’s attention quickly diverted from the ball to the source of the noise.

Clarissa flinched. The pup was staring straight at her through the fence.

“Ghu-gaha!” The little one greeted her with a smile.

“Oh-oh!” Having been spotted, Clarissa felt the rising urge to scram before any more Dalmatians, specially the eldest siblings, knew that she was eavesdropping on them, lest they suspect she’s plotting against them once more.

That said, it felt incredibly rude to ignore the young pup like that.

“Um...h-hi, little one. Hehe.” Nervously, Clarissa waved at the spotless Dalmatian, who mimicked her gesture. Clarissa giggled again. Who knew interacting with one of the Dalmatians so amicably could ever be possible?

“DIIIINNEEER!”

The entire backyard came to a grinding halt as the intrigued pups reacted to the call of their older siblings.

“Dinner? Dinner? Dinner?”

Trigger word. Clarissa recalled. Of course.

“DINNER! DINNER! DINNER!” The pack of young hounds stampeded their way into the household, leaving behind a cloud of dirt that coated the quickly abandoned backyard.

Not too far behind was the littlest one, who just like her siblings was obedient to the call, hurrying after everyone else.

But she stopped dead on her tracks, curiously. She turned around and looked straight back at Clarissa, still sitting behind the fence, waving her paw one last time.

“Buh-bye!” The spotless pup cheerfully announced before she departed for good, joining the rest of her family inside the Dalmatian house, out of Clarissa’s sight, where no doubt she’d be soon enjoying the special kibble she had ordered for her entire family.

With that, Clarissa was once again left by herself. Strangely, that sensation of loneliness she had moments ago seemed to have been alleviated for the time being. And she had that little Dalmatian to thank for that.

What an eventful evening this had turned into.

Getting up from her spot, Clarissa knew she had to go back to the chore at hand. The conflicting thoughts in her head were slowly coming back for yet another round of self-doubt and confusion. However, they could wait. At least let her enjoy what little newfound sense of relief and peace she had found in watching the little Dalmatian and her family long enough for her to clean up the patio in peace.

It was usually Hugo’s job, but what the heck? Let the poor human have one less thing to take care of, she decided.

Diligently, she climbed up one of the chairs to go for the water bowls.

Fixing up the nasty clawing marks was going to be one tough task - she was almost sure they weren’t the kind of thing one could just clean up anyhow. But first things first. The bowls. After that, she’ll have the time to figure her way out of her predicament.

Hers was still half-full with water, and as soon as she sighted it her eyes were caught in her reflection yet again.

The beauty mark under right eye was of special interest. No particular reason, but a silly thought crossed her mind as she eyed it through the water’s reflection.

That beauty mark had been a symbol of status to her for the longest time. But when it came down to it, it was nothing more than a random dot on her fur.

No different than a Dalmatian’s spot.

The mere idea caused her to give out a rather unlady-like chortle, which she tried to contain fruitlessly. Thankfully nobody was nearby to hear it.

Her, Clarissa the corgi, having something in common with the Dalmatians. She tried to list things, but quickly came to a blank. Maybe it was a tall order to begin with.

But hey, if she could hold a peaceful interaction between her and them, maybe nothing was out of the question just yet.

Thoughts for another time, she thought, as she emptied the bowl into the nearby flowers and carried it in her snout along with the others.

At the very least, the thing about the spot on her face would make for a nice ice-breaker next time she talked to Delilah.


End file.
